xythonian_sith_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor's Hand
The Emperor's Hand is a group of ten powerful Sith that personally serve the Emperor in any way they can and ensure that his personal agenda and needs are met. The Hand are chosen based on power and loyalty. It is a great privilege and honor to be selected to be the Emperor's Hand, and those who are must undergo a secret ritual with the Emperor so that they are mentally bonded in a way that the Emperor can always know what the member knows and may, at any time, dominate their will and seemingly possess their bodies. History The Emperor's Hand was formed early in the Empire's history as a group of personal servants and aides to the Emperor himself. However, as the Emperor gradually secluded himself off from the known galaxy, he remade the Emperor's Hand as a select group of twelve servants that accompany him everywhere as well as attend to his every need and desire. Because such a position would require a great measure of responsibility and trust, and because the Emperor trusts no one, those who are made to become the Emperor's Hand must undergo a secretive Dark Side Ritual that "melds" the mind of the Emperor to the person, allowing him to know what they know and be consciously aware of what they are doing. This Ritual even allows the Emperor to take control of their physical bodies, throwing their minds into a sort of hibernation until he releases them or they die. Mind Meld Ritual What is dubbed by the Emperor himself as the "Mind Meld Ritual" is a secretive ritual that is performed by the Emperor and the selected member of the Hand that allows the Emperor's mind to constantly watch over the individual's, knowing everything they know and learn. This also allows the Emperor to possess the individual for an unspecified amount of time, though it is hinted that prolonged use will kill the member. As the Emperor explains, this also acts as a gift; the ritual allows the Emperor to share a small portion of his power with the member. Though the Emperor himself loses nothing, he allows the member to be able to use certain abilities or have heightened skills/senses/traits. Functions The Emperor's Hand take on a variety of different important roles. In a general sense, the Emperor's Hand maintains the Emperor's well-being and ensure his will is carried out. Each member is known as Servant and then a number, which has been branded onto an area of their body. List of Servants and their general functions: *Servant One - Servant One, known as Darth Abaddon before becoming a member of the Hand, is a sort of leader figure to the Hand, or at least the most prominent when having the last say on things. His number is branded onto his forehead and he often has a stern, dutiful tone when speaking. His notable special abilities are being able to conjure portals as well as black holes, similarly to the Emperor himself although Servant One's are much smaller. Servant One's main duties are tending to the Emperor's person; ensuring he is fed whatever he desires and that all he is fed are made to the best of their quality and are not poisonous, making sure his living quarters are clean and tidy, etc. He also oversees security and maintenance on the Emperor's space station, the Sanctum. *Servant Two - A more combative Hand, Servant Two (formerly known as Lord Mawn) aids Servant One in protecting and tending to the Emperor, though sometimes he can serve as a bodyguard to the Emperor personally. He directly oversees security, maintenance, and combat training of the Emperor's personal forces. His abilities include mastery of commanding the elements through the Force as well as engulfing his fists in destructive Force energy, making his hits more fatal than normal. *Servant Three - Servant Three is probably the most notably sadistic of the Emperor's Hand, overseeing that his personal scientific, alchemical, magical, and technological projects are being constantly in a state of progress. He also oversees security for these projects and issues resources to these projects as the Emperor allows. His ability is Force Drain, allowing him to heal himself by draining the life force of others. He is also able to heal others using the lifeforce of either himself or another. *Servant Four - Servant Four ensures that the Emperor's personal library and information assets are secure and up-to-date, constantly updating his personal information centers and overseeing the Eye's work as well as that of the Sith Inquisition. He deals in spies, assassins, crime syndicates, information brokers, etc. to attain the information that the Emperor would need or want. His ability is enhanced Sith Spawning as well as various Force torture methods to allow him to gain information from people. *Servant Five - The overseer of resources, Servant Five ensures that the Sanctum has what it needs to not only sustain the Emperor, but sustain the entire crew. This includes cargo brought in and out, transmissions, making sure the stealth systems are operating functionally, etc. Apart from this, Servant Five also tends to when the Emperor or the Sanctum need to be moved for any reason. His ability is invisibility, various vision modes, an enhanced Force Sense, and the Precision Cutter Force ability. *Servant Six - Servant Six is the most socially interactive Hand as well as the only female. She is the one that hires people to do tasks for the Hand, convenes with the Dark Council or Pyramid (Wrath, Voice, and Eye), and the one that makes the Emperor's Will known to those outside of the Emperor's Inner Circle that cannot meet with him directly. Her ability is the Emperor's Eye Beams as well as, like with Servant Five, various vision modes. She also holds the ability to teleport to various locations, like the Emperor. *Servant Seven - *Servant Eight - *Servant Nine - *Servant Ten -